APC13
Synopsis Watching the videos from Zero and Negative's battles with the Pretty Cures, Minus noticed Cure Snowy and Cure Glide have excellent combinations. If he can separate those two, then it would be a lot easier for Dark Party not fearing Sadness Kingdom to be taken back by them. He started thinking of a plan that would make Yumi and Sora argue and not getting back together. In Lucky Yume High, the girls were having lunch, Sora needed to leave for student council meeting, she apologized to Yumi and Ran then left. Ran asked how did Yumi got to know Sora. Yumi explained to Ran about their past and how they became best friends. The story was interrupted by the school bell, forcing the girls to get back to class. After school, Ran went straight home to help her family, but Yumi waited for Sora. It was taking a long time, Sora called Yumi and told her to go home first as she still got other things to take care of. Doing as Sora said, she went home, feeling something wrong with the call Sora just made, she got a bad feeling about it, a shadow was watching Yumi leaving and grinded as it was looking to the window where Sora was having her meeting. Sora finished her meeting and went down to see Yumi, but she got a call from Yumi telling her she's late, breaking their promise. Sora felt upset with Yumi for being impatient and went home. Minus was watching Sora leaving and laughed. At home, Yumi can't help but kept on thinking about the call Sora made. Korun asks Yumi about it, but she doesn't know how to explain to him. She told him Sora doesn't sounded like she usually do. She called Sora but she did not respond, finally when she did, she was angry with Yumi for being impatient and hung up. Confused by what Sora is telling her, Yumi wondered what happened to her after she left and decided to ask her for more details tomorrow. The next day, Yumi went to school, wanting to ask Sora about yesterday's afternoon. When Ran arrived, she told Yumi Sora was not happy when she saw her. At break, Yumi went to Sora and asked for the reason why she is so upset when she called her last night. Sora asked Yumi why did she break the promise and went home by herself. Confused by Sora's question, Yumi told her she's the one that said her to go home first. Calling Yumi a liar, she walked away, confusing both Yumi and Ran. Watching Yumi and Sora having a fight made Minus laughed really hard. After school, Ran dragged Sora out to the park while Yumi called Izumi and Maki. Not wanting to talk to Yumi, Sora turned her back to her. Izumi asked Sora what happened between her and Yumi, they were such good friends and there must be something wrong for this to happen. Ran asked Yumi about what happened during yesterday's after school. Yumi told the Cures Sora called her to go home first as she still got things to do. Denying what Yumi is saying, Sora told the girls when she got down, Yumi called her for being late, and breaking the promise. The girls looked at Yumi and she told them she didn't make any calls to Sora yesterday's afternoon, and she told them Sora sounded weirder than usual. Not trusting Yumi, Sora got up and left. Zero saw that and appeared in front of the girls, which spoiled Minus' plan and angered him. The girls transformed and Zero created a Kanashii from a nearby boy walking. Cure Glide quickly attacked the Kanashii Cure Snowy wants to help her, but she told her not to do anything. Cure Bolt, Cure Wood and Cure Firey used their combo attacks and quickly purified the Kanashii with Wood Razor. But the fight between Sora and Yumi was still going on. Not knowing what to do, the girls tried to calm Sora down. Minus showed up and laughed at the girls and took out a box. The mascots told their partners to get away from it as far as possible. Minus opened the box and tried to suck the Cures in, Sora got caught in the whirlwind coming from the box, Yumi jumped into it to save Sora with Korun followed her, but the two girls and Korun were trapped in the box's world. Minus closed his box, disappointed with the fact that he only got two Cures and left. Major Events Characters Pretty Cures * Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy * Inoue Sora/Cure Glide * Hida Ran/Cure Firey * Suzuno Izumi/Cure Bolt * Motomiya Maki/Cure Wood Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun *Bearun *Risurun Villains *Minus *Zero *Kanashii Secondary Characters Trivia Category:Stubs Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes